The present invention relates generally to tissue removal devices and, more particularly, to rongeurs and methods for removing tissue.
Spinal decompression for spinal stenosis is accomplished using a high speed drill and Kerrison punches and rongeurs. A kerrison punch is used to remove the lamina and ligamentum flavum. The punched material is then cleaned by an assistant to the surgeon using a sponge before the next punch. Cleaning the instrument is time consuming and the cleaning process at times does not happen to full extent. The present invention attempts to solve this problem, as well as others.